Reflection of a Life
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: "You may have the powers you always wanted, Jack, but you will never have friends, not really. You think that everything will turn out all right, but it won't." Pitch chuckled. "You can't even save the ones you love." (High school AU)
1. Chapter 1

My name, is Jack Frost, And I am the spirit of winter.

How do I know that? The Man in the Moon told me.

That was all he ever told me.

And that was over eight years ago.

* * *

The old, beaten up clock on the wall continues to taunt me as it ticks away the seconds as slowly as possible.

It's a slow day at work. If I stare out of the slightly smudged windows i can see that the sidewalks out front are empty.

I sigh and wish for the millionth time that my shift would end so I could go pick up my sister and take her ice skating. Today's her birthday. I promised myself I would make it her best one yet.

The jingling from the bell on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

In walks a girl, around my age, and I recognize her as Toothiana Fairy, one of the 'Guardians of Childhood' at my high school. It's basically a club that our principal, Mr. Moon made, and you have to do all this volunteer work at the elementary schools. It sounds pretty stupid to me, but I don't know, if those students feel like going around bribing kids all day it's fine by me.

Toothiana walks up to the counter. She tucks a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. I can't help but notice the vibrant coloured streaks in her hair. She's wearing an artistic hummingbird shirt; jean shorts and rainbow flip flops. Her eyes are covered in rainbow eye shadow. She stares at me with large, amethyst eyes.

"Hello." She greets me.

"Hi." I quickly reply. "What'll it be?"

"Um, two large coffees and two regular hot chocolates."

"Well it is pretty cold outside today..."

"Yeah..." She looks away. I look up and see that it's snowing. Perfect. Maybe later today I can practice...

"Here. The total is $7.50" She pays and I hand her the drinks.

"Thank you." She says somewhat shyly.

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You too." My eyes follow her as she sits down at one of the larger tables and begins sipping one of the hot chocolates.

The bell on the door jingles and in walks the other three 'guardians.' Otherwise known as Nicholas St. North, Sanderson Mansnoozie and E. Aster Bunnymund. Great. Just great.

Nicholas has a reputation for being an amazing craftsman. He loves volunteering around Christmas time and making all the girls and boys handmade presents. It's quite irritating.

Sanderson is a painter. He paints his dreams, but he only ever paints them in gold and yellow colours. He's also mute, and speaks through sign-language. Every night the school puts up a different group of paintings that he did on display. That way, there's someone's art bragging at you in your face every day.

Aster, oh, don't get me started on him. He's a selfish, arrogant jerk who waltzes around the school like he owns the place. He paints too, but mostly eggs, when he volunteers during Easter for the egg hunt. He claims its hard work, but, whatever.

The three walk up to Toothiana and sit down with her. Toothiana's parents are dentists and it looks like she'll be one too. I mean, it's pretty obvious, what with her always scolding practically the entire school about what they eat.

Since I'm bored I subconsciously begin to listen in on their conversation.

"Here are your coffees." She hands Aster and Nicholas each a drink. "And don't worry, Sandy. I didn't forget about you!" She hands him a hot chocolate. He smiles at her in thanks. She lazily stirs her own drink, probably afraid of the sugar levels in it.

"So, what's the meeting for?" Tooth asked no one in particular.

"Pitch. He's here. In the school." Nicholas informed them. Tooth gasped.

"Pitch? Pitch Black?"

"I'm afraid so." He said in his deep Russian accent.

"Wait, hold on, how do you know it was Pitch?" Aster questioned exasperatedly.

"There was black sand...and a shadow!" Nicholas said in a hushed voice.

Black sand? Jack thought utterly confused.

"I thought you said you saw Pitch! Ugh, can you believe this guy?" Bunny pointed to Nicholas with a smirk and Sanderson shrugged.

"But I feel it! In my belly!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"So you made me come all the way over here because of your belly?! Alright, now what if I did this to you before Christmas?!" Bunny was practically yelling now.

"Ah, but Easter is not Christmas." Nicholas said with a grin. Just then, Jack looked up at the clock and saw his shift was over.

The door swung open once again and in walked his manager, Ms. Nature. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail and her work uniform on. Because of her last name some of the other students called her Mother Nature behind her back. He silently chuckled at this, because he could actually see his manager being Mother Nature, for some odd reason.

"Shifts over, got to go." I grab my things and call to her as I run out the door in a rush. She groans, but then smiles at my excitement.

* * *

The elementary school's bell rung just as I arrived. Pippa rushes out as fast as her little legs can carry her and then leaps into my arms. I hug her tightly and twirl her around. She means the world to me.

"Are you really going to take me skating, Jack?" She bounces up and down excitedly.

"Of course! And I know the perfect place." I grin at her and take her hand.

"But Jack, I left my skates at home!" She says sadly.

"Already got them!" I pull out two pairs of skates from his back pack and Pippa jumps up and down in delight.

"Now come on, let's go!" I declared as Pippa grabs my hand. We make our way over towards the frozen pond at the edge of the forest in Burgess.

* * *

"Jack, look at me!" Pippa waves her arms around and twirls like a ballerina. I chuckle at her and then applaud enthusiastically.

"Well, my little lady, looks like you're already a professional skater." I grinned and she giggled at the complement.

"Not as good as you, Jackie!" She laughed.

Jack smirked as he skated around the edge of the pond and then jumped up midair, completing a perfect twirl and then landing gracefully with perfect form. Pippa giggled.

"Wow!"

"Trust me, Pippa. If you practice often I know for sure you'll be a million times better than me. Then people will only know me as Pippa's brother." Jack smirked and Pippa laughed.

"I doubt that!"

"Well, it's not like people actually know me now..." He trailed off and Pippa gave him a worried look.

"Jackie..."

"Oh, sorry Pippa! I kind of spaced out there, didn't I? Gosh, how am I supposed to make this your best birthday ever when I'm staring into space half the time?" They both laughed. Pippa sighed. Jack knew he had to be careful; Pippa tended to overly worry about him and he couldn't have her stressing out on her birthday.

"Ok, Pippa. Watch this. I swivel around, perform a perfect figure eight, jump into midair and then land a few feet away from her. She claps her hands and giggles. She takes a step forward and the sound that comes next slices through the air and makes my heart stop.

_Crack._

"Pippa!" I cry out. She looks down with eyes full of shock. More cracks snake out as she takes another step.

"Jack!" She cries.

"Pippa! Don't move!"

"Jack! I'm scared!" She calls out to me. I know I have to remain calm, for her sake, so I take a deep breath.

"I know, I know, but it's going to be alright. You're, you're not going to fall in. We're..." He trails off, desperately trying to come up with an idea. Then it hits him.

"We're going to have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" She cries out, exasperated. She's always been the practical one.

"Would I trick you?" I question her.

"Yes, you always play tricks!" I sigh.

"Well-...well not this time...not this time. We're going to play hopscotch! Like we do every day! It's as easy as one-" I take a step and wobble around to make her laugh. It works. "Two..." I take another step. "Three! Ok, now it's your turn. One..." I watch protectively as she takes a step. When more cracks appear she gasps and looks up at me with eyes full of fear.

"It's ok, it's ok." I reassure her as a reach towards her shaking hands. Before I can grab them we hear a loud snap, and Pippa's scream fills my ears as her tiny body tumbles down into the icy depths.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**How was it? This story is part of a battle so I really need you guys to review. Anyway next chapter is already written and should be up soon. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

One month later.

I walk down the halls, all surrounding conversations dying when I come near. Hundreds of eyes stare at me as a walk past. I recognize the remnants of emotions like sadness, pity, or the jealously (probably at all the attention I've been getting), but I acknowledge none.

I have barely spoken a since her...her...passing. I don't deserve to speak, and I have nothing to say.

I walk into class. Mr. Pitchiner snarls at me.

"Late. As usual." I stay silent and take my seat, ignoring the eyes of the other students that bore into me. Mr. Pitchiner begins the lesson.

Mr. Pitcher is my home room teacher, as well as the worst teacher in history. He has spiky, black hair and wears a long, black coat. He only joined the school recently, and became my home room teacher.

He glares at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Excuse me!" I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I silently groan. It's only lunch time and I'm already being peppered with questions and false sympathy. I don't need any more.

I whirl around to find Toothiana smiling at me.

"Want to come join me and my friends for lunch?" She asks.

"Ugh, no! I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone already!" I shout at her. She goes all pale and silent. I instantly feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry your sister died, Jack. I really am. But-" She was interrupted by none other than E. Aster Bunnymund storming up to us.

"But this is about something else." He grabbed my arm and yanked me across the room.

He plunks me down onto a chair and then sits across from me. Toothiana sits beside me. Nicholas and Sanderson are there as well.

"Oh wow, the big four, all in one place!" I say sarcastically. "Toothiana, Nicholas, Sanderson, and the Easter Kangaroo."

"W-What?!" Aster cries. "I am not a Kangeroo, mate."

"Calm down everyone!" Tooth looks at them worriedly.

"Why am I here?" I question them, making my annoyance clear.

"Because, Jack. You are guardian!" Nicholas yells happily. Sanderson and Toothiana clap excitedly and Aster rolls his eyes.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. What makes you think I want to be a guardian?!"

Nicholas howled with laughter. "Of course you do!"

"No I don't! Why don't you pick someone more qualified?!" I yell at them.

"You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Mr. Moon." He explained, quickly backed up by Toothiana.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not my fault if I don't want to spend the rest of my high school years hanging out with a bunch of clowns who think up new ways to bribe kids for a living." I pause. "No offense."

"Alright, how was that not offensive?!" Aster yells, but Tooth ignores him, as does everyone else.

"I don't think you understand what we are, Jack." She leans in to whisper. "We are not normal human beings. We're...were something called spirits. We have powers and...and we guardians use ours to protect children. Jack, you're a spirit. You have powers. We need you on our side."

I stumble out of my chair.

"Sides? Powers? Ok, ok guys are crazy...seriously, crazy..." I trail off as they all just stare at me. Seeing nothing better to do I run.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please remember, this story is for a contest, so please review! :)**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
